


Welcome to the Madness

by Enma_Eden



Series: Shades of Emerald [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Harry and Ra's welcome their new family addition to the crazy reality of life.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Harry Potter
Series: Shades of Emerald [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Welcome to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here we are again. Lol. My brain is just funny, ngl. I have a major exam on the 2nd next month, and instead of this idiot to focus on reading, it brought a new fic idea😂 Help😭🙏
> 
> Anyways, I managed to finish this due to my ears listening to a great track: Drum Go Dum by KDA. My god they are so good😭 I don't like kpop, but for them, I can make an exception 😌👌
> 
> Once again, this is beta'd by me, so🤷
> 
> Enjoy🥰🥰

Emerald eyes stared down at the scene below them. Not only was it nonsensical, it was fucking _pitiful_. And quite amusing too.

"This is honestly quite pathetic, not gonna lie." Harry said out loud, drawing the attention of those below. "What are y'all fucking _doing_?" He cocked a brow.

"Hey! Who's da newcomer?" The pigtails girl in the Harlequin suit asked out loud. "Did ya call for backup Mr. J?" She turned to face the creepily smiling man on green suit.

"I sure didn't, Suger Muffin!" The man, J, said with a giggle. "Did any of you boys call for reinforcements?" His associates all shake their head. "Then who called for mystery guy over there ?"

Harry closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. With his hands in his pockets, he jumped off the rooftop of the warehouse, eyes still shut. He descends smoothly, clothes and hair swaying in the wind. As always, he lands perfectly on the ground, in the middle of both sides of the pathetic battle; both shoulders on each sides. With finesse, he opened his eyes, and when he looked at the side filled with hooligans, one of two gasped at the vivid beauty of them.

"Huh. What an odd looking group." He muttered loudly, the corner of his lips tilted a little in an amused smirk.

"H?"

Harry turned to face the bat dressed rag tag group.

"Yo."

" _You_." The short stack growled out, leveling a white-lensed glare at Harry. Even from where he was, Harry could literally feel the distaste and disdain whiffting off of him. Not only him, but also from the other brats too - except his sweet little Jason, of course.

"Dearest hello, Jay, Brats of Broody and an unnamed woman who he's probably fucking." Harry said in a cheery voice. His statement has said unnamed woman sputtering in indignation, Red Robin shouting out a "Hey!", Robin growling again, and Batman narrowing white-lensed eyes at him. Well, narrowing his eyes more than usual. Fuck, how does he _do_ that? The rest two female bat brats just stared at him, eyes narrowed.

Jason cackled, walking up to him. Today, he forgo his Red Hood and only wore his domino mask. "Hi H."

With a huff, he walked up to meet the grinning young man. With a flick of his hand, Harry casted a diagnosis spell on him, frowning when he got the results. When Jason saw the result and the look in Harry's face, he winced. Harry gave him a glare before letting go with a sigh. He flicked his hand again and casted a healing spell on Jason. Said vigilante sighed in relief as his bruises and injuries healed.

"Thanks." He said.

Harry grunted in reply. He opened his mouth, most likely to scold him, but was interrupted by Damian's loud inquiry.

"What are you doing here?" The young vigilante asked, drawing both Jason's and Harry's attention to him.

"I'm here to see my dear Little Red Riding Hood of course." Harry replied with a smile, his eyes curving a little.

Jason groaned. "Can you please stop calling me that?" Harry gave him a warm smile, a black brow cocked in an obvious reply. With a defeated sigh, the white streaked haired man added, "At least not in front of people."

Harry chuckled. Jason groaned again. Harry turned his eyes back on the still glaring Damian.

"Like I said, I was just checking up on him. Got worried when he didn't call me for three weeks now." Harry sighed dramatically.

Jason winced loudly, massaging the back of his neck. "Sorry H."

Harry sniffed dramatically, laying a hand on his chest. He looked at Jason with large eyes glistening with tears. "Do you know how worried I was, wondering if something terrible has happened to you. Oh, the horror!" He placed a hand on his forehead and stood in a dramatic distressed stance. Jason folds his arms and rolled his eyes at Harry's dramatics.

Everyone just looked at the two in confusion. Not just long ago, they were fighting each other. What the hell is happening?

"And not only do I come to find you injured and bruised," Harry continued, still as dramatic as ever, "I find you losing to a group of-" He turned back and looked at the other group. "Circus wannabes with their minions; a pretend Penguin; an ice man; various others and- is... is that a crocodile in a humanoid form?" Harry squinted his eyes at Killer Croc, baffled as fuck.

Wow... this Universe is getting weirder and weirder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you." Jason sighed out in exasperation. "Can you just please... stop being so..." He gestured at Harry.

With a chuckle, Harry cocked his hip and laid his hand on it. He outstretched his hand and a dark purple portal forms. He put his hand inside and after a moment or two, brings it out, with a wrapped gift held tightly in it.

"Here." He tossed the small box at Red Hood, who caught it with one hand.

The young man gave Harry a suspicious look, which had the emerald eyed man to blink his eyes innocently. With a snort, Jason opened the box. His domino shielded eyes go wide when he saw what rests in the box. His head snapped up to Harry, eyes filled with disbelief.

"No way." He whispered. Harry nodded to his unvoiced question. "No fucking way! You really got it?!"

For months now, Jason has been clamouring about how he and his gang needed a base of operation; a place where Batman couldn't find. Although he helps the family once in a while, Jason wanted to operate on Gotham and help the unfortunate citizens his own, without Batman breathing down his neck. So, Harry, being the ever loving friend (cough mother hen cough) he was, decided to purchased the abandoned warehouse that caught Jason's eye, refurbished it and always warded it. Hey, you can never be too careful! Just because he added one or two wsrds to warn him if the warehouse is under attack doesn't mean he's a mother hen... right?

"Yep." He reached over and ruffled Jason's hair a bit. "Happy Resurrection Day, kiddo." He whispered, so only Jason, and possibly the wire wearing bat costumed lot, heard it.

Jason slapped his hand away, getting a chuckle from the raven haired man.

"Hey!" Joker shouted, stomping a foot. "What's going on here?! Weren't we fighting a minute ago?! What's with the lovey dovey feeling going on?"

Harry sighed in irritation. He's almost tempted to throw a killing curse at the wannabe clown so bad, just to shut him up.

"Hol' on a minute!" Pigtails in the Harlequin custom spoke up, pointing a finger at Harry. "You're tha' pretty boy, ain't ya?! The one who owns tha' pharmaceutical company or somein'!"

Harry dipped his head in greeting. With a snap of his fingers, he made her unconscious.

"Ha- Harley!" Joker knelt beside her fallen form.

Batman stepped forward, while the others - except for Jason, of course - go stiff. Even the group of hooligans were on alert, eyes focused on Harry.

"What did you just do?" Batman growled, bringing Harry's attention to him.

"Don't get your pants in a twist, Dracula." Harry rolled his eyes at him. Jason snorted at the name, but hurriedly covered it with a cough. "She's just unconscious. Don't want her to reveal every single thing now."

Unlike Bruce, Harry is not always seen by the public. Even though he shows his face to the public once in a while, Mort proceeds in casting a forgettable spell on the masses. No need for his identity to be out to these trashes behind him.

"Honestly, Jay," Harry turned to Jason, who was pocketing the keys, the empty box already tossed to the side. "Why don't you just end their miserable lives?" That has everyone - expect the conversing two - tensing up and going stiff. Even the Joker stopped laughing. "Dealing with such nuisances over and over again seem quite tedious. Just end it, once and for all." He smiled, a murderous glint in his luminescent emerald eyes.

"Once again, H, you make a very good point." Jason levelled a flat look at Batman. "As always."

"Well then!" A gun materialised in Harry's hand and he cheerfully pointed it at the group of rag tagged villains.

"Hey!"

"No!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The Bat crew, as well as the villains, all exclaimed in shock, all but the unconscious Harley taking a step back.

"Wow, H!" Jason leaped and held the side of Harry's gun. Good thing he moved forward, seeing as Batman was ready to intercept. Which, of course, will end badly for him. Not saying that Harry will mop the floor with his caped ass with a pinky, but Harry will wipe his caped ass with his pinky.

"No killing Bat Daddy's prey." He lowered the gun along with Harry's hand. "You so _don't_ want a brooding vampire on your hands."

With a pout, Harry banished the gun. "Argh. Fine." He sighed. He turned towards the bat vigilantes, cocking an unimpressed brow at their expression and body language.

Bruce's white-lensed eyes narrowed an inch again. "What are you really doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to reply, but Damian interrupted. Again.

"Shouldn't you be in someone's else's bed, slut?"

Jason's choked on air, his jaw dropping in shock and his eyes going wide.

"Robin!" Batwoman shouted in indignation. Batman gave him a sharp glare, but the idiot kept on talking.

"Don't you have someone else's grandfather to sleep with? Or better still, a grave to rob for your pleasure."

All the while Damian was talking, Jason was making exaggerated motions and gestures, telling Damian to stop and shut his trap. Sure, Jason loved his little brother - unlike the rest - but god almighty, the brat was mouthy, and could spill trash talks 24/7.

Before Damian could add more insult, Tim and Cassandra both slap a hand over his mouth.

But the damage has been done.

The temperature suddenly plummeted, and darkness started covering the area. The feeling of dread shivered down everyone's spine, and the reason for the change is equally terrifying.

Harry's already luminescent emerald eyes were glowing brighter, giving his narrowed eyes an eerie look. His shoulder length wavy lock of raven hair was floating in the wind. His lips were stretched in a thin, sharp smile. All in all, danger rang in the minds of everyone.

"Harry." Jason called out, walking up to him. "Please, calm down." He placed a hand on his biceps, wincing when it was electrocuted for a second. "These are words of an angry child. Ignore it, like you always have. Please."

Harry turned his eyes on Jason, and the young man fought down the urge to flinch.

In the background, the villains were slowly edging away, wanting to get away from this mess. With a snap of his fingers, Harry rendered all of them unconscious, wiping their memories of all this in the process.

Harry and Jason stared at each other for what felt like a minute or two, before Harry finally acquiesced with a closed eye smile.

"Fine." He heaved out. With that, everything went back to normal. He levelled his normal luminescent eyes on Damian, filled with disdain. "Be grateful for the interference of you brother, child. If it wasn't for him, I would have gladly dealt with you myself." He bit out. "And trust me, I am more horrible than your grandfather. As I was the one who taught him some of the torture techniques he knows, what I would have done to you will be a child's play."

Bruce stepped in front of Damian, blocking Harry's view of him. Harry levelled his eyes on the bat.

"I suggest you train your child better, Wayne. With the way he's going, his mouth will end up killing him faster." He turned his body to the side, face still turned to the bat. "This pathetic display makes me proud of my decision in keeping Tom away from you. You would have been a terrible influence on him. As always."

"You can't keep him from me forever, Harry." Bruce stepped forward. "He has the right to know his father."

"And he does." Harry said without hesitation. "I've told him all about you and the issues leading to where we are. Let's just say he has no desires to meet his scumbag cheater of a father." 

Harry nodded at Jason, who nodded back, before moving to walk away. He stopped, snapping a finger in remembrance.

"Shit. Almost forgot!"

Harry spun around, and most of the bat family reared back at the sudden change in personality. Harry had a wide grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Looks like you'll be helping me and Mort babysit the kids, Jay."

"Don't I do that already?" He cocked a brow.

"Yes, yes you do. But you'll be doing more so in the next six months."

Jason blinked in confusion. "In the next six months? H, what are you even talking... about..." He trailed off, as if a thought suddenly occurred to him. He looked at Harry's grinning face, then at the hand which subtly laid on the stomach. His eyes went wide with realization. "Oh shit!"

Harry laughed, giggling under his breath when the boy almost tripped on his own feet as he made his way over to him.

"Are you-!"

"Yep! Two months in."

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed, getting more than one person blinking in surprise. It's rare to see him like this. It's like it's only with Harry does he let loose. "Is it the one eyed pirate?"

Harry spluttered in indignation. "That was one time Jason! One time!"

Jason cackled. "Then I guessed right then! It's Rock of Ages."

Harry snorted, bickering softly. "Don't let him hear you call him that."

The young man just grinned impishly.

"Well, I have to go! Enjoy your night kid." Harry ruffled his hair again, but this time Jason did slap his hand away. "Have fun with your gift!" And with a two finger wave, Harry silently popped away; leaving behind three curious women, a fascinated Red Robin, a spooked brat, an exasperated Bat and a grinning Jason.

* * *

Sometimes, Harry wondered why he still worked. The money he took from the ruined debris of Gringotts from his Universe, and the money he amassed throughout his years in this Universe, will enable him to live a comfortable life without working.

Then he remembered that he gets bored when he's jobless. And when he's bored, shit gets bad for everyone. Exhibit A: Pompeii.

Harry's reason for this thought is the suffering he had to endure once in a while.

Galas.

God al-fucking-mighty. Whosoever invented those should be thrown into the deepest pit in the Underworld.

Sure, it's good when it comes to robbing those egotistical wealthy assholes of their money for charity, but the level of peacocking from them is _vexing_.

Harry shouldn't be here! Especially when he's _five months pregnant._

Harry's eyebrow twitched in irritation as the fat blob before him kept on bragging. His eyes were narrowed and sharp, as well as his thin smile. He basically exuded killer intent, making everyone but the irritating bug before him to glance fearfully at him and move away.

He was a second away from ending this pig's life when someone, who he also didn't want to see, came to his rescue.

Fuck. Where was Mort when you needed them? Oh right... they took the kids to the table to get some snacks for the little tummies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Samuel." Bruce said with a warm smile, drawing the pig's attention to him. Behind Bruce was Jason - who frowned at him -, Timothy, Bruce's disrespectful brat, and the mute girl Mort told him about. "But I have to borrow Mr. Peverell - Black. Do you mind excusing us?" Bruce gave him a closed eye smile.

"Of course! No problem Mr. Wayne!"

"Thank you." Bruce said pleasantly, shaking his hand.

Harry could see how he subtly grimaced as he shoke the sweat coated hand. With a goodbye to Harry, who just dipped his head, Mr. Samuel left.

"Don't expect me to thank you, Wayne." Harry said as the man got out of earshot. Harry glanced at Bruce through the corner of his eye, gaze cold.

"Harry..." Bruce sighed out. "Look... I... I know I messed up with you. Badly." Harry cocked a brow, his expression flat. "But please-"

"No." Harry snapped out. He turned to fully face Bruce. "After the bullshit you did Wayne, you're fucking lucky that you even know the existence of my son. If you wanted an open relationship, you should have said so from the start. One thing I hate in this life is betrayal, and you, Wayne, committed it with a fucking smile in your face."

Harry was getting angrier by the minute, the temperature around the room dropping slowly. Jason hurriedly walked over to him, muttering soft to him.

"What are you doing here, H?" Jason asked with a frown. "You shouldn't be here in your condition."

Harry heaved a sigh, giving his disillusioned buldge a pat. He was bigger than his last two pregnancies. Looks like this baby is going to be a big one.

"My board of directors practically forced me to come. Something about promoting the company, blah blah blah." He flicked his hand, heaving an irritated sigh. "Unlike you, they do not know about my abilities or... condition." He groaned, massaging his back.

Jason's frown deepened. "Do you want me to get a seat for you?"

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. This blasted event will be over soon."

With a hesitant nod, Jason said, "Okay then."

"Papa!" A small voice called out, drawing all their attention, and some of the guests close to the vicinity, to it. A small girl with a head full of waist legs black and white streaked hair was making her way over to them, a small plate with a helping of finger foods in them.

Coming right behind her with a glass of liquid was Tom, who, unlike his sister, was not too worried about the content in his hands. He just walked calmly over to his mother.

"Mort. Lily. Tom." Harry smiled at them.

"Look what we brought for you, Mama-" Lily clamped her mouth shut. She looked left and right, most specifically at the bat group, wondering if someone noticed her slip up.

Honestly, Harry will never understand why Mort trained his kids up to call him that. Their first words where practically "Ma" and "Mamama". Harry had tried to correct it to Papa, but the kids won't hear none of it - to the glee of a cackling Mort. So, they reached a compromise. In public, Tom and Lily will call him Dad or Papa, respectively; and in private, they can call him Mother or Mama to their heart's content.

Endeared by her effort, Harry bent down - getting a worried whisper from Jason, a frown from Tom and a sigh from Mort - and took the plate from her hands. "Thank you, Lily Flower." He smiled warmly at her.

The child giggled, muttering a soft "You're welcome" under her breath. Harry got back up, with the help of Jason of course. He took a bite, moaning in an exaggerated manner. Lily giggled again. When she saw that her mother enjoyed her effort, she finally noticed who was behind him.

"Uncle Jay!" She ran to me, hugging his leg tightly.

"Hey Lily Flower!" He picked her up, setting her on his hip. "How is my favourite niece doing?!"

"I'm great!" She chirped out, before pouting. "Although, Ma- Papa hasn't been carrying me though. I think the baby are hurting him." She whispered, which could still be heard by the others close to them.

Bruce's eye went wide with understanding before looking at Harry with shock. He watched as Harry rubbed his waist, wincing in pain. The kid, Tom, handed the drink over to him, getting a thanks in return.

Tom caught his eye, and dead fish blue-green eyes stared impassive into blue. Harry, who was about to take a second sip of his drink, blinked in confusion. He looked over to where his son was staring intensive at, sighing when he saw who it was.

Oh boy.

"So... you're the one who shamed mother." Tom said with a flat tone.

The bat group went tense at his statement. Seeing as he couldn't use magic in his condition, Harry gave Mort a look. With a sigh, the entity casted a disillusionment and silencing spell on them.

Tom's flat and cold eyes roomed Bruce from head to toe, dissecting him with a sharp gaze. With a snort, he said, "How disappointing."

Timothy choked on air, Damian narrowed his him while Jason snorted under his breathe.

Tom turned to face his mother, face still blank of expression. "Honestly, mother, you should have done better than this. I don't see the reason why you allowed him to shame you so."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Damian took over.

"Watch what you say about my father, bastard." Damian snapped out.

With a dry look, Tom replied to him, "We're both his bastards, you short sized moron. And if I don't, what will you do? You'll call your dead beat mommy to come beat me up? Act your age, you half reject."

_Ohhhh boy._

Damian snarled at Tom, walking up to him. "Who're you calling half reject, you spawn of a witch?!"

"Wizard." Tom corrected with a dead panned tone. "And it's better than being the rape child of an emotionally constipated old man, who took it upon himself to roam this dirt filled city dressed as an overgrown bat of all things; and a weak, old hag who raped her date and forced a child on him."

Harry's mouth dropped in shock, as did Timothy's, Jason and Bruce. Cassandra just bit her lips, trying hard not to snort. Mort was nodding in approval in the background, and when Harry caught their pleased look, the emerald eyed immortal flicked a toothpick at them.

Damian was seething. Before they could come to blows, Bruce hurriedly intercepted.

"That's enough you two." Bruce said in a stern voice. "Damian, like it or not, he's your brother. Tom, I know you hate me for what I did to your mother, but I'll like to amend that." He said to them.

"No." Tom said in a dry tone, folding his arms. "You might be my sperm donor, but I refuse to call you father. Mother's lover is more suitable than you."

"Lover?" Bruce echoed, looking at Harry. Said man just cocked a brow at him.

"Ra's al Ghul." Tom answered monotonously.

"You're still frolicking with my grandfather?!" Damian yelled out. Bruce glared hotly at him, stopping him from saying anything else. He threw his head to the side, folding his arms.

"Tom." Harry called out, stopping the boy from saying anything else. With a grunt, the boy walked over to his mother. "I think we should be heading back home." Harry sighed out.

With a wave of their hand, Mort banished the plate and cup in Harry's hands. Jason gently set Lillian down on the floor, and the girl ran over to her mother, taking his hand. Tom took Harry's, still glaring at the bat group.

"Go home and rest. You shouldn't be stressed too much." Jason told Harry. "I'll be there in no time."

With a nod, Harry, with the kids hands in his, slowly walked away. Mort, who followed dutiful behind their master, dropped the spell. The also threw a glance at Bruce, catching the billionaire's eyes. Bruce felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he looked into those black abyss. Those emotionless eyes pierced through his very soul, unraveling him from within.

The hosts of the party met them at the door and Harry apologized for leaving so soon. He told them that he wasn't feeling to well. With another apology, they left.

* * *

It's all Ra's fault. Harry thought as groaned in pain. If that bag of old bones kept it in his pants, he wouldn't be in agony tight now.

"Push, Master." Mort said in their usual monotone voice.

"Stop telling me what to do, you overgrown skeleton!" Harry yelled out before promptly screaming in pain. After a minute or so of screaming, he raised up his body and looked down at the bent figure of Mort, glaring hatefully at them. "Why in the ever loving fuck am I passing through this?! Again!" He shouted out. "Why can't you just fucking magic them out of me?! Or better yet, cut them out!" He descended into another minute of screaming, gripping the sheets tight.

Harry's thankful that Jason took the kids out immediately his water broke. With the way he was screaming bloody murder, no amount of silencing wards will work.

For some reason, Mort liked to see him suffer. When he was about to give to Tom and Lily, Mort just physically turned him into a woman, instead of just using small of his magic to deliver them. Or better yet, cut them out! But no! The bastard is all about the natural way. Do they even look in the mirror?! Nothing is natural about them! Heck, Harry and them are the definition of unnatural! One of these days, he's gonna kill them. One way or another.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed out, tears gathering around his eyes. "Mort! Get that fucking jade eyed bastard over here!"

With a chuckle, Mort shadowed away and two seconds later, they were back with a confused Ra's al Ghul. Mort walked over to Harry, drawing Ra6gaze to the moaning man.

" _Habid_!" He ran over to Harry, eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Harry took hold of his cape and pulled him close. "I'm having your fucking brat, that's what's wrong!"

Ra's eyes went wide. "So soon?"

"Yes, you fucking Rock of Ages! ARGH!"

"The baby's crowning, Master." Mort informed. "Get ready for the real work."

With a sob, Harry grabbed hold of Ra's hand. "When this is over," he began, looking into Ra's eyes, "I am going to _castrate_ you."

Ra's winced with a grimace, flinching at the hate filled gaze Harry levelled on him. But for peace sake, he decided to agree with whatever Harry spat out from there on with a "Yes, _Habid_."

Thirty minutes later saw the arrival of a wailing boy. With a wave of their hand, Mort had him cleaned and dressed, protected with a blue. He handed the crying child to Harry, who's leaning on Ra's chest. With a tired, wobbly smile, he took the child into his arms. Immediately he came in contact with his mother, the child slowly went quite.

"Hey there, little guy." Harry whispered. He stared intently at his face, hand taking count of his toes and fingers.

"He's perfect, Habid." Ra's whispered, finger caressing the child's cheeks.

With a huff, Harry said, "Take him."

"What?" Ra's blinked in confusion.

With a tired eye roll, Harry said, "Take him. Hold him while I get the placenta out of me."

"Oh."

Harry snorted. He gently and carefully sets the child into Ra's arms. He arranged himself on the pillow once again, staying at the two. Harry felt something about to leave him, and he prepared himself for the after birth. Instead, a strong, familiar pain came knocking, making him scream.

" _Habid_!"

"Ahh. About time." Mort said in a monotone.

"Wha- what?" Harry looked at the entity - who once again bent over in their previous position - with pain filled eyes.

"The second child is crowing."

"Se- second child?! There are _two_?!" Harry yelled out. "What the _hell_ Mort?! You didn't see the importance of telling me I was pregnant with _twins_?!"

"I did try to tell you, Master. But you told me to not spoil the surprise."

"I meant the gender, not the fucking _numbers_! Fuck!" Harry threw his head back in pain.

Thankfully, Mort saw to it to throw a one way silencing ward on the newborn babe. With how loud their Master was screaming, he would have woken up.

Because his channel was still loosened from the birth of the larger first child, the second babe came out in six minutes time. Mort cleaned and dressed her up, wrapping her with a pink blanket.

"Well, at least none of the children will feel dejected about not having a brother or a sister each." Mort said in amusement. Harry glared hotly at them, making them raise their hands up in surrender.

The entity left the parents with their children after Harry brought out the child birth, cleaning him and the bed as a way of apologising. They informed Jason to head back with Tom and Lily, chuckling under their breath when they heard the excited noise on the other end.

Ten minutes later saw their arrival. Each children had a small teddy bear in hand. Tom a blue one, Lillian a pink and Jason a purple.

Huh. Looks like both young children were hoping for a brother or sister, respectively. Jason just didn't care; just thankful that Harry gave birth and is safe along with the babies.

The kids, even Jason, got the surprise of their lives when they entered the room and saw Ra's al Ghul sitting on the large, queen size bed with their mother.

"Father!" Lillian shrieked out, running over to them.

Ra's laid a finger on his lips, making a soft shush sound. He pointed said fingers at the baby in his arm.

Lillian gasped softly, her eyes going wide. With a flick of their finger, Mort made small transparent steps for the child to climb unto the bed. She softly crawled over to her mother and father, teddy still in hand.

"Lily Flower, meet your new sister; Morana. A beautiful darling soul of winter and death."

Mort blinked in shock, looking at Harry. The emerald eyed man just smiled widely at him. With a sigh, the entity nodded.

Tom was introduced to his new brother by Ra's. Both parents decided to call him Arius, meaning deathless.

Jason and the kids took their time in looking at the newborns, who slept through it all. At approximately 12am, fireworks started going off outside, drawing their attention. They looked out Harry's open window, taking in the colourful display. Lily, and a hesitant Tom, walked over to the balcony, staring at the display.

With a metaphysical smile, Mort said to Harry through their mental link, _'Happy New Year Master.'_

With a physical warm smile smile, Harry mentally said, ' _Happy New Year, Mort.'_ With the warm smile still on his lips, Harry looked down at his newborn babes and softly whispered,

"Welcome to the madness, little ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's that. For now anyways. See y'all next time😋😋


End file.
